


Speaking From Experience

by katling



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [32]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony would be BAMF in this, but he doesn't get a chance, moderated for my peace of mind, not team Cap friendly, this is not Tony's first rodeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: This is not Tony's first rodeo. To be honest, it's not Danny's either, it's just the first time it's all been about money. (Where rodeo means kidnapping.)Written for the Tony Stark Bingo - Card 3054, Square S1: Wealth as a disadvantage
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270763
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1411
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Speaking From Experience

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I've only watched about 2-3 episodes of Iron Fist as well as the Defenders series, so Danny isn't someone I know well.

“What are we going to do?”

Tony looked up at Danny’s frustrated demand and debated how to answer. It wasn’t the first time either of them had been kidnapped but it was, oddly enough, the first time Danny had been kidnapped because he was Danny Rand, owner and CEO of Rand Enterprises, instead Danny Rand, the Iron Fist. They knew he was the Iron Fist and had been prepared for it, the power-nullifying bands on his wrists being proof of that, but they weren’t interested in that side of things. They were only interested in Danny’s money.

(The fact that they stripped Tony down to his boxer briefs told him that they’d been prepared for not only Iron Man but Tony Stark as well. Which was six different kinds of annoying. But since Danny had quickly given him his jacket, at least he wasn’t quite as cold anymore.)

“We wait,” Tony said, settling cross-legged on the single, slightly filthy camp bed in the cell.

Danny looked ready to explode. “ _What?_ ” He flailed for a moment. “But I’m… and you’re…”

“And they’ve very effectively nullified all of that,” Tony said calmly. “But that doesn’t matter. They don’t want us for that. They want money.”

“But…” Danny spluttered.

Tony patted the camp bed beside him. “Danny… kid… you’re going to blow a gasket. Sit down.”

Danny stared at him in utter frustration for a moment then he let out an explosive sigh and slumped down beside Tony on the bed.

“You’re not even going to _try_ to escape?” Danny asked plaintively.

Tony chuckled. “Of course I am but I want to see what they’re going to do and say first. Never dive into things without intel, kid.”

Danny gave him a sceptical look. “You do that all the time.”

“Not really,” Tony said with a shrug. “It may look like it, but I gather intel on the way and adjust my plans accordingly.” He grinned. “Drives people nuts.”

Danny smiled a little in return. “And by people, you mean Rogers.”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe. Not that it matters anymore. I’m not on his team.”

Danny grinned. He paused then scowled. “You’re trying to distract me.”

“A little,” Tony admitted idly. “Relax, Danny. There’s nothing we can do right now and winding yourself up isn’t going to help.”

“Why are you so calm about this?” Danny yelped.

Tony shrugged. “Not my first rodeo.”

Danny had been about to say something but he suddenly paled and shrank down. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Tony blinked then snorted. “I wasn’t even thinking about _that_. Afghanistan was hardly my first kidnapping.”

“What?” Danny said incredulously.

“Partly a downside of being rich but mostly a downside of being a Stark,” Tony replied.

“What do you mean?” Danny was calmer now and more concerned about Tony than their current situation.

“Dad hated having a lot of security around because he didn’t grow up rich and didn’t consider money to be much more than a sign he was winning the game and really, money was… well, he didn’t appreciate what money meant to other people, particularly desperate people. He had some weird blind spots that way. And he was… careless with me,” Tony replied. “Not deliberately but he was so caught up in his work or in finding Captain Tightass that he’d blank out anything extraneous.” He shrugged. “Which sometimes was me. Wasn’t so bad when he’d taken me into the office because I knew my way around and I’d sneak off to R&D. I think I was their mascot and lucky charm by the time I was six.” He smiled nostalgically. “Sucked when we were at other places. You know… I think he actually took me into SHIELD a few times. I can remember wandering into strange places on occasion and being hauled out by either a really exasperated Aunt Peggy or a very confused and very young Nick Fury.”

“Tony…” 

Tony waved a hand. “But sometimes all of that meant I got kidnapped.” He cocked his head thoughtfully. “Dad wasn’t real big on paying ransoms and I got pretty good at escaping. And if all that failed, there was Aunt Peggy.”

“How old were you?” Danny asked with a strange expression on his face.

“The first time? Four, I think.”

Danny looked horrified. “You were kidnapped when you were _four_?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Tony said with a shrug. “I remember drinking something that made me feel woozy and the rest is a bit hazy. The only really clear thing I remember is Aunt Peggy carrying me and she was really angry, though not with me.”

“And the other times?” Danny asked, sounding a little sick.

Tony frowned thoughtfully. “Once when I was six. Aunt Peggy rescued me again that time. Then eight. I rescued myself that time. That was kind of fun. I blew up half their base. Then… nine, twice when I was eleven, then again when I was twelve and finally fourteen, right before I went to MIT. It kind of stopped after that. Rhodey was pretty paranoid after I told him and then…” He grimaced. “Obie was more careful than Dad, so there were only a handful of kidnappings after I turned twenty-one and took over the company. Well, at least until he decided he’d had enough of me and then… Afghanistan. Which was kind of the mother of all kidnappings.”

“Jesus, Tony,” Danny breathed. “What the hell?”

“You missed out on all those fun times by going missing and being all… Fisty,” Tony said with a wry smile.

“Right,” Danny said slowly. “So, this is all… old home week for you?”

“Kinda,” Tony replied. He shrugged and his expression was shrewd. “There’s a pattern to these, especially when they just want money. Pepper knows how to play the game and FRIDAY will have already told her I’ve gone missing. I had time to activate my watch’s security features before they stripped me down and they were dumb enough to do that here before they threw us in this cell. Really the only dumb thing they’ve done so far. Anyway, my watch is here. No doubt one of the idiots is wearing it because it looks expensive and they want _money_.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “So, _anyway_. Pepper will have informed your people at Rand Enterprises, who I assume have a no ransom policy, yes?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, so… my people and your people will start negotiations to drag things out and give everyone more time. Pepper will have informed the New Avengers and since FRIDAY will be able to give them an approximate location, we just have to wait. Escape attempts will come, if needed, once we have the lay of the land.”

“And how do we get that?” Danny asked, his voice a little wobbly at Tony’s calm recitation. “And… you’re just… telling them this?”

“Oh, they’re not listening,” Tony said confidently. “While you were getting frustrated, I was checking out the room. There are no cameras or listening devices. Which is smart of them. You don’t want to leave electronics in a room I want to get out of.” He pointed towards the door. “That’s why the door isn’t electronic and operates on a physical key and has at least three bolts on the other side, if what I heard when they shoved us in here was correct.”

“Right,” Danny said weakly.

“As for the lay of the land, they’ll come for us sooner or later,” Tony replied. “Probably me because Pepper will have subtly angled things so that I’m the more important one. So, they’ll drag me out and probably yell at me and maybe smack me around.” He shrugged. “Small price to pay to get a look-see at the place and hopefully palm a few useful things from the guards. Then when they drag me back, we can start to make plans.”

Danny just blinked at him. “Okay.”

“That’s assuming the New Avengers don’t get here first,” Tony continued blithely. “Which probably depends on whether Stephen’s wrapped up that interdimensional screaming tentacle thing he had going. He knows me well enough to be able to focus a portal on me, no matter where I am.” He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. “In which case, we’ll be home for dinner.”

Danny grinned slowly and Tony huffed. “Really? You’re going to do this now?”

Danny slapped a patently false innocent look on his face. “What? You and Stephen are really adorable together.”

Tony scowled. “We are not adorable.”

“Absolutely adorable,” Danny teased then he sobered again. “So, this is…”

Tony patted him on the shoulder. “The price you pay for being filthy rich. Still enjoy it?”

“Well,” Danny said slowly. “Yeah, kinda. I mean, I can do a lot of good. That… that sort of makes up for this.”

Tony grinned. “Good man.” Gold sparks suddenly appeared in the middle of the room and he clapped his hands together. “Oh, goody. The easy option. Just as well. It was getting a little breezy in here.”

Danny slowly got to his feet as the portal opened. The Sorcerer Supreme was on the other side, hiding his worry behind resigned exasperation.

“Well?” Stephen said with an imperiously raised eyebrow. “I can’t keep this open all day.”

Tony leapt to his feet and bounded towards the portal, Danny trailing after him. “Coming, dear.”


End file.
